


The untamable wolf

by eatmynagitoes



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bedroom Sex, Blushing, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cockblocking, Drama & Romance, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Spanking, Summer Camp, Verbal Humiliation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmynagitoes/pseuds/eatmynagitoes
Summary: Hiro watches as his life long crush and best friend begins drifting away into the arms of another. Completely distraught with his loss, he ends up falling for another, the other being an untamable wolf
Relationships: Hiro Akiba/Yoichi Yukimura, Keitaro Nagame/Taiga Akatora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. This is his only chance, it’s now or never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keitaro's team looses the sportsfest, meaning Hiro looses his chances to spend the summer with the love of his life
> 
> But does this lead to other possibilities.....

It was the end of the sportsfest, and despite the team's best efforts they had been woefully defeated by the opposing rivals, team Taiga. Ignoring all of the cheating accusations, Keitaro vowed that the fire haired male played fair and it was only him they had to blame. But then came the complicated part, since they had lost the best they had to reap what they had sown and pay the consequences. Well this was until Taiga revealed that only the true perpetrator, Keitaro Nagame would be taking the consequences rather than the whole team.

“What?! There’s no way we're letting you embarrass Keitaro with whatever you’re planning!” Hiro yells, glaring the fire haired male deeply in the eyes.

“Ooooh, this is gonna be good~! What are you thinking, Taiga? Are you gonna make him bow down to you and kiss your feet?” Eduard suggests, laughing to himself as he speaks.

“I don’t think we’d make the most out of this wager from such a simple demand, Eduard! I propose that we make him solve a very complex math equation instead!” Lee states. “Haha, I can imagine how his simpletin brain would struggle to finish such a heavy mental task.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me! We’re not letting him off that easy!” Taiga demands.

“Ohhh~! Werk, Taiga! What do you have in mind?” Eduard wonders.

“Keitaro, I want you to pack your bags and say goodbye to you friends!” Taiga declared, death glaring the frog boy directly in the eyes.

“Taiga, you’re a genius! What better punishment it is than permanent eviction for the rest of the summer” Lee bragged, a small smirk itching at the corners of his lips.

“Because I want you to move into our cabin!” Taiga exclaimed.

Hiro’s jaw hits the floor, along with the other current members of his cabin. 

He can’t seriously do this can he? 

“That’s right! You’ll be staying with us for the rest of the summer camp!” Taiga says, his lips curling into a devious smirk. “And I’ll be your best “buddy,” hehe” 

“Hey! This isn’t part of the deal! This was just supposed to be a one-time dare!” Hiro yells, not wanting to let his chance at true love go that easily.

“What you're asking him to do is unreasonable Taiga” Natusmi argues. 

“Tch, just do a quick dare and lets get this over with, you asshole” Yoichi growls, folding his arms.

“Shut up you sore losers! I’m the winner here, so none of you have a choice!” Taiga demands.

“Taiga’s right~! A deal’s a deal, whether you like it or not! You shouldn't have left it up to your sorry excuse of a leader” Eduard sassed, chuckling lightheartedly to himself.

“G-guys! They’re right…! I’m the one who got us into this……” Keitaro sighs,therefore agreeing into taking the responsibility alone.

Keitaro tries to explain that doing this would probably benefit us all in the long run as it may strengthen our bonds and it would also be an opportunity for him to develop a positive relationship with his former rival.

“Oh my god, I didn’t think you’d be this stupid, Frogboy!” Yoichi snarled.

“You don’t have to do this for Taiga, Keitaro….” Natsumi reassures, giving him a compassionate smile.

“Yeah! We’re supposed to spend the summer together, remember?!” Hiro sighed, trying to hold back his tears.

He wouldn't allow himself to burst into tears in front everyone, especially not his current rival.

“I know….. But please trust me for now, everyone. I’m sure I’ll figure it out somehow” Keitaro acknowledged, giving his no longer current cabinmates a somewhat comforting smile.

Hiro could tell that he wasn't the only one who could see through Keitaros clearly obvious lies. He was clearly faking a smile in an attempt to seem stronger than he was, but it wasn't hard to tell that he was lying. 

“Hey there buddies, You all put up a good show out there!” Aiden declared, interrupting our current pity party. “All i can say, the scoutmasters were really impressed!”

Whilst everyone else spent the rest of the day was just watching all of the other teams from every cabin battle it out for victory, Hiro couldn't get the thought of losing his only chance to confess to his crush. 

Once it was all over, scoutmaster Yoshinori congratulated us all on our astounding performances throughout the day whilst Scoutmaster Yuri explained that we must all complete our chores before we could relax. Taiga’s cabin was given the task of sweeping up the perimeter whilst Hiro’s cabin was scrubbing the pool.

“Heard that, dweebs? Keitaro’s coming with us now that he’s our cabin-mate now scram!” Taiga yells, devilishly glaring us all in the eyes before diverting his gaze to Keitaro.

“Grr! Are you really gonna shove that in our faces?!” Hiro spits, clenching his fists.

“What do you mean? I’m just following orders~ We don’t wanna disobey orders!” Taiga muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“It’s no use trying to reason with Taiga, Hiro. Let’s just get to cleaning for now….” Natsumi sighed.

As much as Hiro wanted to protest he knew that in doing so he would just embarrass himself and it wouldn't change things so he just sighed and walked off with the others.

Everyone was just sitting cleaning, trying to get everything done as efficiently as possible so that they could go and eat. Hiro however couldn't get the thought of losing his one chance at confession off his mind.

“Hey Torchhead, you’ve been sitting there staring into space for ages now, you still worried about Frogboy?” Yoichi asked, walking over and sitting himself down.

“Y-yeah…” Hiro sighed, giving the taller boy a slight sympathetic smile.

“You need to stop worrying your little head about it, Frogboy will be fine” Yoichi scoffed.

Hiro just rolled his eyes, causing the Wolfboy to hardly sigh before walking away. It doesn't take much longer for the cleaning to be complete and Hiro was about to go and shower until he saw Keitaro alone, sweeping.

“Keitaro?” Hiro croaked, walking over to his sorrowful friend.

“Oh! H-Hiro..!” Keitaro Gasps, stopping in his tracks and looking at his approaching friend.

“Guys, he’s over here!” Hiro shouted, calling over the rest of his fellow cabinmates. 

“Ah, there you are, Keitaro! We just finished cleaning the pool area, so we thought you’d be finished too!” Natsumi interjects.

“W-why are you sweeping here by yourself? Where are Taiga and his friends?” Hunter wonders.

“Isn’t it obvious? Those idiots ditched their chores and left Frogboy to them all for them” Yoichi moaned.

“What?!? First they forced Keitaro to stay in their cabin and now they’re phishing him around for chores” Hiro exclaimed, an angry expression upon his normally calm face.

“I-It’s not like that, Hiro…!” Keitaro interrupts, clearly lying in an attempt to cover for his new “friends.” 

“Yeah, right. So you’re saying you offered to do this for them then?” Yoichi mimicked, rolling his eyes.

“N-No..” Keitaro sighs, accepting defeat.

Rather than lecturing him any longer, Hiro and the others decide it would be a better idea if they just helped him with his chores. Ignoring Yoichi’s tiresome complaints, the group begins helping the troubled boy in fulfilling his duties.

“UGH! I really cant stand that stupid Taiga! We take our eyes off Keitaro one second and he's making him do all of this stuff” Hiro complains, still seemingly angry about the current reaccommodation situation.

“Keitaro, you know you can say no to them, right? You don’t have to do their bidding” Natsumi explains, reassuring Keitaro that he doesn't always have to follow their orders.

“Yeah, right! As if he would do that. For all we know, Frogboy here is a macho-kiss” Yoichi mumbled, smirking.

“I-It’s masochist, Yoichi….” Hunter pipes up, correcting the taller boy's mistake.

“I know you guys are worried about me, but it’s just like I said, I think there’s more to Taiga than him acting mean like this” Keitaro explains, trying to somewhat reassure us.

Keitaro was extremely thankful for the help that everyone gave him today, even though Hiro was still stressed over the fact his friend was being basically manipulated by his former enemy.

“Whew…..That was really tiring….Thank you for helping me out guys” Keitaro says, smiling widely before yawning.

“Hmph. We could have finished earlier if we didn't have to do all of those extra chores from that twerp” Yoichi complains, folding his arms in annoyance. 

“I still can’t believe we agreed to do all that….. We should've let Taiga and his minions get in trouble for not doing their share” Hiro groans in annoyance.

Keitaro apologizes but everyone reassures him that it's gonna be alright and it isn't his fault and Hunter explains that Hiro’s probably just cranky from being hungry.

“You said it, Hunter. Now I’m kinda curious what Bro-Aiden cooked up for dinner” Hiro exclaims before running off. “Dibs on the ribs!”

“Not if I get there first!” Yoichi shouts chasing after him.

Hiro starts sprinting, using whatever's left of his energy to try and beat the taller purplette to the mess hall, but despite his best efforts it doesn’t take long for the taller male to overtake him. 

“HAH LOSER!” Yoichi chants, slapping the smaller boy on the back.

“OW! What was that for you stupid wolfboy?” Hiro spits, death glaring the taller male in the eyes.

“Because you’re a slowpoke Torchhead that’s why!” Yoichi brags, laughing to himself.

Hiro just sighs before picking his exhausted frame from off of the ground and walking into the mess hall. All throughout eating, the taller purplette kept taunting Hiro about how slow he was and how he needs a stronger physique to have a chance at beating him. After eating the two of them decide to take a shower, well Hiro has to force Yoichi to join him but still.

“Hey Torchhead why are you still sulking, the food not good enough?” Yoichi asks, giving him a slight look of sympathy.

“No… it’s just….” Hiro sighs, fiddling with his thumbs.

“Are you still worrying about Frogboy?” Yoichi says.

“W-well yeah…. It's just--” Hiro stutters, struggling to speak as tears begin filling his eyes.

“You need to stop worrying, Frogboy’s going to be just fine…. You can’t spend the rest of your summer worrying about Frogboy and Dynamite” Yoichi reassures, giving Hiro a comforting smile.

“Wow, thanks Wolfboy, maybe you aren’t so bad” Hiro jokes, smiling.

“Yeah…. There’s times like this you need to learn to relax, if you get what I’m saying” Yoichi smirks, walking over to the smaller boy.

Hiro was confused, this was until he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist.

“H-Hey…. What are you doing” Hiro yelps, as his hands crawl further down his torso.

“Come on Torch-head, let me relieve some of your stress” Yoichi whispers in the smaller males ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

“N-no… I can do this myself…” Hiro says, trying to push him off but to no avail.

“Oh come on, your dick down there is screaming for my touch, let me play with you” Yoichi purrs.

**This is his only chance, it’s now or never.**

**That was Hiro’s last thought before he turned himself around and straddled the taller boy.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER!!
> 
> Yoichiro is my biggest camp buddy comfort ship <3
> 
> I'll try and update every two weeks but I have mocks soon so...
> 
> ILY ALL <3
> 
> TAY :D


	2. Why did he have to fall for someone like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoichi helps Hiro relieve his stress but then he realises it only meant something to him and not to Yoichi

The purplette just smirked, seizing the smaller males hips and pulling him in closer. Yoichi’s hands promptly grab the boy above him’s ass and tenderly squeeze it which causes him to yelp.

“Kyah~” Hiro yelps before slapping his hands over his mouth.

“Hey~ Don’t cover that pretty little mouth of yours, I want to hear you” Yoichi whispers seductively, sending shivers down the smaller boy's spine.

Hiro just softly whimpers in response, allowing the purplettes lips to latch onto his neck and suck forcefully, leaving a trail of dark marks. Smirking, the purplette begins to suck on Hiro’s nipples, his tongue swirling around the tip before taking the whole thing into his mouth.

“Mmh~” Hiro moans, biting down on his bottom lip, the metallic tang filling his taste buds.

Wanting to tease him even more, Yoichi begins using one of his hands to rub the slit of Hiro’s dick causing precum to begin leaking out.

“Aah~ Y-yoichi it’s….too m-much….” Hiro whimpered, throwing his head back from the pleasure.

“Jesus, we just started and you’re already whining like a little bitch~” Yoichi scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“I-i’m sorry, it just feels so g-good…” Hiro whines, bucking his hips into the taller boy's hand.

“Wow… someone’s needy…” Yoichi purrs, nibbling on the smaller boy's ear.

“P-please yoichi… I need more~” Hiro begs, his eyes tearing up.

Yoichi just sighs, sucking on one of his fingers before inserting it into the smaller boy's hole.

“AHHH~” Hiro cried out.

“Keep it down Torchhead, people will hear us” Yoichi advised.

Yoichi then began to thrust his digit inside the smaller male, curling his finger and aiming for his sweet spot. After a few moments he adds a second digit, increasing his pace as the smaller boy’s moans increase in volume.

“Do you know where Hiro and Yoichi went?” A voice asks.

Yoichi’s eyes go wide, the sudden realisation that that voice is coming from Natsumi and he is nearby. Without thinking he picks up the smaller male and carries him into the nearest shower cubicle. 

“H-hey… what’s the bi--” Hiro asks before a hand is slammed against his lips.

“Keep it down Torchead, I could hear voices” Yoichi whispers.

Shortly after the footsteps neared and the door to the washroom opened…

“Is there anyone in here?” A voice, which seemed to belong to Natsumi, called out.

Hiro just stands there frozen, unable to move.

This was until Yoichi ruthlessly thrusted into him, his dick immediately ramming the smaller boy's prostate. Hiro’s hands abruptly flew over his mouth as his body jolted forward and slammed up against the cold tiles. 

Yoichi just smirked before continuing to thrust, seemingly not caring if they were to get caught. Whilst Hiro was struggling to hold himself back, his hands tightly clutching his mouth as his eyes began to water as he was slowly absorbed in the euphoria. 

“I guess they’re not here…” Natsumi pondered, looking at the blonde beside him in confusion. 

“Maybe Yoichi went into the forest and Hiro chased after him?” Hunter suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds about right, they did chase each other to the mess hall after all” Natsumi says before exiting the washroom, dragging the blonde with him.

After a few moments of silence, the purplette begins to pick up the pace, hammering the smaller males prostate as his nails dig into the sides of his hips.

“F-fuck~ This f-feels… amazing….” Hiro cries out, his eyes rolling backwards.

Yoichi just grunts in response, continuing to ruthlessly pummel the boy below him. 

After a few minutes of immense skin slapping that permeated the whole room with squelching sounds and loud groans, Hiro could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax with every thrust.

“Y-Yoichi…. I’m g-gonna….” Hiro whimpered, before he was completely absorbed by euphoria and his seed doused the tiles.

“NGH~” Yoichi groans before exploding inside the smaller male and filling him up to the brim. 

Hiro feels his legs go weak below him and he promptly hits the floor.

“Give me a break, don’t tell me that you can’t walk” Yoichi mocked, rolling his eyes.

Hiro has no idea what just happened but the sweet guy who was telling him not to worry about Keitaro had suddenly gone sour.

“No…. I’m fine--” Hiro whimpers, trying to hold his tears back.

Hiro then tries to get up but his attempt fails and his legs give in, sending him cascading back to the ground. Yoichi just sighs before picking the smaller boy up and carrying him out of the washroom and carefully placing him on a nearby bed.

“Are you okay now?” Yoichi asks.

“Y-yeah I’m fine….” Hiro responds, his eyes locked on the purplette standing before him.

“Why are you staring at me like that, it’s giving me the creeps” Yoichi spat, giving the smaller boy a grimacing glare.

“Oh s-sorry… it’s just….” Hiro stutters, struggling with his words.

“Well spit it out, I don’t have all day” Yoichi groaned, rolling his eyes.

“It’s just…. You can be sweet sometimes” Hiro chirped, giving the other boy a look of affection.

“Ew, don’t start with the softy softy shit, it doesn’t work on me” Yoichi growls, glaring at the smaller male.

“So that meant nothing to you?” Hiro whimpered.

“No shit, it was just a one time thing, like you were feeling stressed and i helped you out” Yoichi mocked, laughing as if he’d said a funny joke.

**But all Hiro felt was pain.**

His heart was hurting, he felt as if he had been stabbed with a thousand knives all at once and his body was being torn apart, limb by limb.

“You’re a jerk, you know that” Hiro muttered.

“What did you say Torchead?” Yoichi growled.

“I SAID YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SELF CENTERED PRICK” Hiro screamed out. “THAT REALLY MEANT NOTHING TO YOU HUH? WELL IT MEANT SOMETHING TO ME! YOU KNOW WHAT, GO FUCK YOURSELF, I CANT BELIEVE YOU USED ME LIKE THAT!”

Yoichi just stood there speechless as Hiro threw on his clothes and ran out of the cabin, tears spilling down his face.

**Why?**

**Why did he have to fall for someone like this?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THE SECOND CHAPTER!!
> 
> Yoichiro is my biggest camp buddy comfort ship <3
> 
> My mocks have been postponed and the exams are now cancelled, but im still under stress, updates will be random
> 
> ILY ALL <3
> 
> REN :D
> 
> (I'm going by Ren and Taylor now btw :D)


	3. You really are a slut aren’t you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running into the darkness of the forest, Hiro breaks down only to be consolidated by a friend and snapping
> 
> After returning to the cabin, what’s gonna happen between him and his former crush?

Hiro just kept on running and running, along with the negative thoughts that collectively flowed and dissipated throughout his brain. 

**Why?**

**Why did he just waste his virginity on someone like that?**

Collapsing at the foot of a sizable tree, his ducts broke and tears proceeded to flood down his face, his cheeks turning a dark crimson. Regret seeped through his frail body, he felt dirty, used and undoubtedly abused. 

“Hiro? Is that you” A voice spoke out, weak and distraught.

Gazing up, his teary eyes locked with those of his best friend, Keitaro, his grass eyes shimmering in the low moonlight. 

“Oh… K-keitaro…” Hiro stammered, his words coming out as a muffled mess due to his recent meltdown.

“Are you okay? Did something just happen?” Keitaro asked, the obvious tone of worry in his voice.

“N-no…. I’m fine…..” Hiro mumbled under his breath, not really wanting to discuss this topic with his former best friend.

“Are you sure, you know you can talk to me about anything” Keitaro coos, kneeling down beside the orangette.

“I said I'm fine” Hiro growled, gritting his teeth as his temper began to rise ever so slightly.

“Are you sure, you say you’re fine a lot but you’re really not” Keitaro says.

“I SAID I'M FINE” Hiro snaps, reaching his breaking point. “JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE OKAY?” 

Keitaro’s jaw hit the floor, his body jolting backwards as his best friend's projective aggression got louder and rapidly more out of hand. Scampering to his feet, Keitaro sprinted away, not even turning to give the orangette a final glance.

“KEITARO WAIT, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT” Hiro calls out, but to no avail.

**Keitaro was long gone.**

“FUUUCK” Hiro screamed, slamming his fist into a nearby tree, his knuckles turning the same shade as his cheeks, blood oozing out of the small cuts that had formed on the surface. 

Collapsing to the ground a second time, his face falls into his hands, the tears building up once more before breaking the banks and flooding outwards, a stream of sympathy. The tears flow from his balled fists, slightly dampening the ground below him.

“Why do I always fuck everything up….” Hiro cries out, his tears not terminating and continuing to cascade down his face.

The night was becoming darker by the minute, the stars illuminating the gloomy night sky.

**He had to go back.**

**He couldn't stay out here all night.**

Elevating his weak body, he stumbles to his feet almost hitting the ground once more, a nearby conifer holding him in place. Once he was assured that he wasn't going to collapse again, he hobbled his weak body back to the camp. He kept hearing peculiar noises in the distance, but in his current state he couldn't care.

Slamming the cabin door open, all of the other boys’ heads are altered and turn around in sync.

“Hiro, where have you been? The scoutmasters were starting to get worried” Natsumi scolded, walking over Hiro.

“Yeah, you just disappeared without saying anything” Hunter mumbled, looking up from his book for a slight moment before returning to his previous position.

Hiro just fiddles with his fingers, his eyes landing on the empty bed which once belonged to his former best friend. He feels his eyes welling up to the brim again, the salty solvent once again gushing from his sockets, his knees going weak, the weight on his shoulders being too much.

He feels a pair of arms around his waist, he gazes up noticing they belong to his taller friend Natsumi.

“What's wrong? you know you can talk to me about anything” Natsumi offered, after placing his smaller friend on his bed.

Hiro doesn't speak a word, instead his eyes ogle the purplette who was lying on his bed, staring into space.

“Yoichi….. What did you do?” Nastumi says sternly, clearly getting the hint.

Yoichi's ears perk up upon hearing the call of his name, he lifts his head and stares as the orangette across the room.

“What?!? I didn't do shit” Yoichi argued, rolling his eyes.

Hiro had to hold back the urge of snapping, he was reaching his breaking point but he didn't want the other to discover what happened between the two.

“You’ve obviously done something Yoichi, Hiro wouldn't be upset for no reason” Natsumi asserted, seemingly agitated with the purplette.

“I said i didn't do anything, torchhead over here is just overreacting” Yoichi groaned, rolling his eyes and flopping back down on his bed.

“Overreacting, of course you would say that….” Hiro mutters.

“Huh? What?” Yoichi murmurs, raising his head once again.

“YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU FUCKING DID, YOU HURT ME STOP LYING TO YOURSELF” Hiro screams, startling everyone in the cabin. 

“H-hiro…. are you alright” Natsumi asks, a look of both terror and worry upon his face.

Hiro just nods before leaving the room and heading into the showers, his current scent being damp, rotten mud. He could hear the inaudible muffles from the main room, it sounded like Natsumi was yelling at his former rival, serves him right.

Sighing, he strips before stepping into the shower, the warm solvent pummelling against his smooth skin and trickling to the ground. It doesn’t take long for the muffled auditory to come to and end and the flicking of a light switch to be heard, it is late anyways.

Out of nowhere, the thought of the purplette pops to mind, the way his slick, broad fingers slid in and out of the smaller boys hole.

**Yoichi used him, why does he still feel like this?**

Unable to hold back his urges any longer, he arched his back before inserting a finger into his tight hole. His fingers were half as girthy, but unfortunately this was his only option. 

“Mmh~” Hiro moaned, digging his slender digit in even deeper.

He kept pumping his finger in and out at a rapid pace before inserting a second digit, crying out his crush's name as he did so.

“Mmh~ Y-yoichi….”

He was so lost in the euphoria that his ears never registered the opening and closing of the shower room door. 

“Aah~ Yoichi….Fuck me harder~” Hiro mewled, the ecstasy of his digits rutting against his prostate consuming his whole frame.

**“You really are a slut aren’t you?”** A voice spoke out.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE!! THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER 3!
> 
> Sorry for the delay I’ve had a lot on my mind recently and I’ve been doing exams :(
> 
> I wonder who the mysterious person is? 🤫🤫
> 
> ANYGAYS, I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter which will be out ASAP!!
> 
> Love you all!! Ren <3


End file.
